Burdened by the Moon
by Moon Fever
Summary: Bad Lupin, Bad! yes, it seems our favourite werewolf has been hitting the streets again and this time he'd bitten somebody, lets see how he tries to coax her out of the muggle world where she'll play a threat into 'his' world


Disclaimer: I own nothing, only except the other day, I bought this nifty little plastic wolf. I named him Lupin, but I think it was actually a female wolf since the figure was accompanied by several adorable wolf cubs. They have been christened Potter, Pettigrew and Black. they are so cute!!! Eeekk...dear god, why did I say that?!

__

"I don't believe it, he ate him!" - Goten, Dragonball Z

Authors Notes: This is a weird story, a kinda style I've been experimenting with when I tried to use more descriptive tones. The description kinda wears off for a while. I hope you like! Please review, if you do. I'll love you forever and ever and ever...*kissy kissy*

Why are you running away? 

__

*kissy kissy*

Come back! Read my story...I'm not _that _scary!

Please?

It was cold, too cold for comfort as Maria scurried home in the dark from work. Her bag with her work clothes slung over her sloped shoulders. She clutched herself tighter, trying to evade from the chilling wind that swept through the dim light of the suburban street where Maria lives. She strided down the road, huddling into her black coat and scarf and wished that her tiny pink flat was closer. From this side of the street, she couldn't see the porch light, revealing her green door. Maria was walking quickly, when she noticed a strange sound, seeming to follow her very steps. As if a dog with long nails was pattering after her. She turned on her heel, scanning the moon washed street for a dog. There was nothing but a maple leaf blowing along with a gust of wind. She turned around again, and stood silently. She had seen the moon and her face was upturned the full moon, it's ivory light being emitted from the orb. Shrugging her shoulders and sighing heavily she looked back down and resumed striding down the empty pavement. Finally she saw her porch light, she could see her moon and stars wind chime ringing gently and felt her heart lift, imagining the array of hot food that she could cook for herself, with renewed energy she walked faster verging on the edge of running to her house. Looking strange as her hands were tucked around her torso, her upper body leaning forward as she nearly ran. By the time she was in her driveway she was breathless, and while crunching up the gravel her body heaved for air. Soon, she heard something else crunch along her driveway and her heart jumped. She had a prickling sensation running along her spine, as if someone was watching her. She turned, to be faced with nothing but air. She looked down to see the most ferocious, wild wolf she'd ever laid her eyes on. It's grey eyes were fixed on her as she slowly backed towards her door, her hands blindly rummaging into her hand bag for her keys. Maria felt fear grip her heart as the wolf's jaws gnashed at her threateningly. Maria screamed frantically as the wolf growled. The wolf padded closer to Maria, she could feel it's hot breath on the base of stomach. The wolf growled deeply, and crouched. Maria knew what was coming and collapsed. She slid limply down her door unaware of the wolf advancing to her, unaware as the wolf gripped her thigh, unaware as it dug it's canine teeth into her flesh. She was blissfully unsuspecting as her blood splashed onto the gravel underneath her, but the biggest factor was that she was unaware that the wolf was no normal wolf...but indeed it was a werewolf. An intelligent wizard, lost of his mind through the transformation.

Remus Lupin woke up, curved underneath a tree. It took a while for him to acknowledge that he had transformed last night as he felt none of the usual pain. Remus sat up, feeling stiff. The familiar ache dawning along his body but he couldn't see any open wounds, which were the main reasons for the agony after each usual transformation. But usually his transformations were held in isolation away from anybody, while in his wolf state he needed to bite...even if it was himself. Remus squinted up to the sunlight bursting in from the gaps of branches and felt his chest contract. He wasn't in his basement...he was in full day light, underneath a tree. Ever since he'd moved out of Hogwarts he'd locked himself in his basement whenever the moon was full. Remus felt vaguely sick, a strange tinny taste was in his mouth and something seemed to be caked across his lips. Tentatively he placed a hand on his mouth and rubbed. Remus gasped slightly as he saw flecks of red on his hand, he then spat on the ground, a tinge of red was in it and at that he had the maddest urge to vomit. He stood up unsteadily and held himself up by the tree trunks as he retched, expelling everything from his stomach. A passer-by wearing baggy jeans and a dirty T-shirt ran to help the man, standing underneath the tree vomiting. The young man in the grubby t-shirt didn't even think twice as he patted Remus' back. Remus turned and looked at the young concerned man with fretful eyes, before feeling another surge and heaved.

"Are you alright?" The young man said, rubbing along Remus' thin torso. Remus was now wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shabby brown robe. Remus gave a small smile to the muggle, though, still looking distinctly perturbed. 

"Yeah...I'm ok" Lupin extended a hand, the stranger looked down, seeing the flecks of dried blood hesitated. In the end he took it and shook it gently.

"Hayden Robinson"

"Remus Lupin"

Hayden looked down at Lupin's robes and seemed to be deep in thought. Lupin shuffled nervously, knowing that the man was analysing him. His shabbiness, his dirtiness and his vomiting fit. Lupin still couldn't with-hold the knot of panic threatening to out burst, he bitten somebody...or maybe even more. He didn't want to imagine the consequences of what could happen if he bit a muggle who has no idea that werewolves do exist. 

"You wanna go for a drink?" Hayden said gently, watching with interest as Lupin rummaged through a small sack.

"I don't think I have the right money" Lupin said, staring into the sack. 

"It's on me"

"Alright" Lupin looked relieved, though Hayden gave pity to the man who seemed so poor, dressed in strange robes. Robes he's never seen except for on cartoon characters of wizards...

The two men turned towards a group of shops near the park they were in. Lupin looked around him, not too sure of where he was. Hayden disappeared into a small diary, while Lupin stood nervously outside. Hayden reappeared with a newspaper tucked underneath his arm. Hayden then walked stealthily down the pavement to a bar called "The loaded Hog" and sat down by the bench, Lupin followed, trying to ignore the strange glances he attracted. 

"Here" Hayden said gruffly as he pushed the newspaper into Lupin's arms. Lupin gave a puzzled look, which Hayden noticed. "Just going to get some drinks"

As Hayden left, Lupin unfolded the newspaper to the front page. Along with news about Prince Harry being caught smoking pot again there was a small article that caught his eye as well as causing him to feel sick again.

__

WOMAN ATTACKED BY WOLF

Maria Hardy (27) has been admitted 

to London hospital due to a wolf attack in 

Albany. It is rare for wolves to be seen in

the area.The neighbours were alerted by screams

from the woman but were too frightened

to try to defend her from the wolf.

Maria was admitted to hospital where she works

with severe wounds and bites along her leg.

She is now in a stable condition.

Any sightings of a large wolf with light brown streaked grey fur in

the area should be alerted to police for extermination .

When Hayden returned to the table, he was surprised to see Remus looking pale and ill. He gently placed the two jugs of beer onto the top and was ready to jump out of the way should Remus vomit again. Hayden was worried, ignoring the newspaper that was clutched in Remus' shaking hands her waved a hand in front of Remus who was staring blankly at the wall with pure terror.

"You alright?" Hayden asked tentatively as Remus clicked out of the daze and stared at Hayden.

"I need to go the hospital.." he murmured, looking down at the newspaper. " - London hospital"

Hayden looked at Remus with a quizzed expression, though mentally agreeing with him that he needed to go to hospital. 

"Ok Remus, I'll take you in my car. You'll be alright." Hayden shrugged at the bar tender who was looking amusedly at their way and lead Remus out of the bar to his car. Remus slowly got in the car, still trying to plot what he was going to say to the girl. He knew the article was about him...he was sure. As Hayden drove him to the hospital, Remus continued being silent. He stared at his robes, wishing he had enough money to buy some new ones, or at least to buy muggle clothing. But here he was, stuck in a slow muggle car when he could have just apparated. He couldn't risk it though...the biggest problem in his mind was how to tell the poor woman that she was now a werewolf. By the time they reached the hospital, Remus' palms were sweating profusely. He'd only just realised that she'd never believe him. 

"Ok, you're here mate. Do you want me to come in with you?" Hayden asked, looking even more concerned. Remus glanced at Hayden with a nervous expression.

"No, it's ok..." Remus muttered, getting out of the car. Hayden waved and smiled encouragingly.

"I might see some time then..."

"Thank you Hayden"

Remus turned around, and half ran to the hospital entrance. Attracting even more stares as he stumbled on the hem of his dirty robes. He hadn't bought new ones since his father had died. 

La...la...la, I hope you like my wee story!I really ought to be studying for Chemistry but writing fan fiction is much more interesting...

Now then,

__

*Kissy kissy!*

What is so wrong with that?!


End file.
